Coming To Terms
by IloveBTRNoIdea
Summary: Kendall knew something would happen when Jo came back. But was he expecting this? Deathfic, rated M for character death.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Coming To Terms**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**Kendall's POV**

It's been almost two years since Jo left, and I still can't get her off my mind. Jo was my first true love. I mean I have gotten over her, but she and I are still friends. James, Carlos, and Logan have been there for me since she left for New Zealand to film her three year film deal. But it all changed that day I got a call. In case you don't know, I am Kendall Knight from the band Big Time Rush.

Camille, Logans' girlfriend was sitting on the couch.

_R-ring. R-ring. R-ring._

"_Hello." _The strange womans voice said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"_Hi. My name is Rochelle Taylor. I am Jo Taylor's sister. I am calling for a Mr. Kendall Knight. Is he busy?"_

"This is he. What is this about?"

"_I am so sorry to inform you that my sister is in the hospital. She has a late stage form of leukemia. We brought her back home from overseas, and she is at Hope Seatle Grace Hospital. She requested that I call you. She really wants to see you."_

"OH MY GOD! IS SHE OK?" I yelled out loud as the boys, my mom and sister ran to the living room of our Palm Woods apartment.

"_She is hanging in there, but could you and the guys come as soon as posible? The doctors' don't know how long she has." _She said as we ended the call.

My hands are trembling and the room feels like it's spinning.

"What's wrong, dude?" James asked as he came over to comfort me.

"I-I-It's Jo! S-s-she has c-c-cancer, and the doctors' don't know how long she has to live! She really wants us to go see her." I said, as all three of us ran to the elevator, leaving my mom, Katie, and Camille alone in the apartment.

It seemed like forever but we finally arrived at Hope Seatle Grace. My whole body is shaking from the news I had recieved. How could this happen? Jo is a very special person, she did not deserve this to happen to her! I don't know what I would do if I had lost her.

It seemed like a bajillion minutes, but we finally reached the cancer ward of the hospital. We stopped at the reception desk to ask what room my ex-girlfriend was in.

"Jo Taylor... She is in room 525."

At first I was hesitant to go, but I knew my sweet beautiful girl needed me to be with her. I opened the door and was suprised at what I saw. She was not the girl that I knew. She was pale gray and very skinny. Tubes were coming out of her arms, she had an oxygen mask covering her face, and I instantly dropped to my knees and tears were flowing heavily.

"Kendall!" She tried to scream, but her voice sounded squeaky.

"How can this happen? It was like I just saw you! I wish you could've told me when you first found this out!" I was starting to get hysterical.

"Kendall, honey. I just found this out. My sister noticed that I haven't been myself lately. And when she took me to the doctor, it had already advanced. That's when I decided I wanted to come home and start my treatment here, so you could be with me. I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you out of all this."

"It's not fair. You have always lived a healthy lifestyle. How long have you been home?"

"I haven't been home but three days. I wanted a day to get used to the news before I called you. I haven't even had time to call Camille and tell her. You and the guys were literally the first people I told. You are really starting to worry me, are you ok?"

"I feel like I can hardly breathe. I don't feel good, and the world feel like it's spinning."


	2. Chapter 2: Panic

**Chapter 2: Panic**

**James' POV**

I was standing outside the door, when I decided to look into the room. I noticed that Kendall was acting very strangly, so I decided to see what was going on. I opened the door to the room that Jo was in and see if Kendall was OK. Jo looked... horrible. I then went over to Kendall.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"James, I can't breathe. The world is spinning. I think I need to go to the ER!"

"It'll be ok. Here let me help you." I said as I lifted my hyperventilating best friend. Then Kendall passed out in my arms.

"It was nice seeing you Jo, I really hope you get better. But right now I need to get Kendall help."

"I'll be fine, just get him taken care of. Then come tell me what happened."

Carlos, Logan, and I waited paitently by Kendall's bedside as we awaited the lab results. All of us were worrying about him, somehow he always knew something would happen if she ever came back into his life. But we didn't expect for her to have cancer. There was a knock at the door and a woman in a labcoat came in. Kendall had regained consciousness, but now was resting.

"Hey guys, my name is Dr. Cambridge. I came by with Kendall Knight's lab results."

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked her.

"He's gonna be just fine, he just had a mild panic attack. But I'm going to keep him overnight for observation, and prescribe some anti-anxiety medication. Do you guys know what caused this reaction?"

"We came by the hospital because he got a call from his ex-girlfriend's sister saying that she was here because she was diagnosed with cancer. And I guess he didn't know what would happen to him, if something ever happened to her."

"James... What's going on?" Kendall was starting to wake up.

"Hey, buddy." Carlos said. "This is Dr. Cambridge, she has your lab results. You're gonna be OK."

"She said you only had a mild panic attack." I added.

"I just told your friends, I'm gonna keep you overnight and prescribe some anti-anxiety medication. You should be good to go in the morning." Then she left the room.

"What's going on in your head right now Kendall?" Logan asked.

"How could she have cancer? She's always kept herself healthy, if she gets sick, she'll get some medicine right away." Tears were starting to come again in Kendall's eyes.

"I know this is going to be hard on you, buddy. Hey, it's gonna be hard on all of us. But we will never, ever give up on her. When she needs to talk, we'll listen. When she wants company, we'll be there." Logan said sympathetically. Tears were now starting to form in all of our eyes as we were starting to cope with the news Jo had recieved.

"Someone should go tell Jo that I am alright." Kendall said, wiping away tears.

"I wanna stay with you." Carlos said to Kendall.

"I'll go." Logan offered.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean I'll go if you don't want to." I asked him.

"You should stay with Carlos and Kendall."

Logan left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**Chapter 3: Talk**

**Logan POV**

When I left the room, I headed back to the room Jo was in. I opened the door.

"Hey Jo."

She looked in my direction, and immediatly asked what was up with Kendall.

"It was just a mild panic attack. The doctor is keeping him overnight as a precaution, and prescribing some meds. He will be ok to leave in the morning."

"I knew something was up because he wasn't his usual Kendall self. I still haven't called Camille. How is she?"

"She already knows, Kendall was freaking out after hanging up with Rochelle. So we kinda ran like maniacs out of the appartment."

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"No, because we wanted to see you first and then we would tell the others."

"Logan, how are you taking this?"

That's when I broke down. She patted the bed, and I sat down beside her and cried.

"It's hard. I have never had a loved one in the hospital before. I hate hospitals!" I said still bawling like a baby.

_Riing-riing. Riing- riing._

I looked down at my phone to see who it was. Camille.

"Hey Camille." I tried to say through the tears.

"_Hortense Logan Mitchell! Why did... Have you been crying? What's wrong?"_

"Camille, can I tell you later? I need to calm down right now." I sniffled.

"_Ok, I'll talk to you when you get home. I love you." _

"I love you too." I hung up.

"Logan, it's gonna be hard for me too. I didn't expect this. Heck, I don't want to go through this. But I know the treatment is gonna help me get better. I think you should go talk to the others, and tell Kendall I hope my little Kenny Bear is Ok."

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4: Worried

**Chapter 4: Worried**

**Camille's P.O.V.**

"_I love you too." _Logan said as we hung up.

I was still in the boys' apartment sitting on the orange couch, Mrs. Knight & Katie beside me. Tears were starting to form in Katie's eyes.

"How's Jo?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Are you going to go see her?" Mrs. Knight asked as I got up and started to pace back and forth.

"I...I...don't know. Should I?"

"Camille, Of course you should go see her! She is our best friend!" Katie screamed, tears now starting to flow down her face.

Katie's face was motivation enough for me to leave the apartment, go to my apartment to grab my car keys and head to the hospital.

"Jo Taylor?" I asked the woman behind the desk on the cancer ward of Hope Seattle Grace.

"Mrs. Taylor is in room 525, go down the hallway to the first set of double doors, turn left and her room is the first one on the right."

"Thank you." I said as I headed toward her room.

As soon as I found it, I knocked on her door & walked in to find her crying.

"What's wrong Jo?"

"It just hurts, really bad!"

"Do you want me to find a nurse and ask for something to help with the pain?" I asked trying not to let the tears show.

She nodded as she doubled over.

I went to the nearest nurses' station and mentioned Jo Taylor and one of the nurses' followed me with a clear syringe of medication.

The nurse injected the clear fluid into the IV in Jo's arm, then left.

"Feel better?" I asked Jo.

"Much. Hey, how are you handling this Camille?"

"I mean it hurts me to see you like this, but I'm handling it much better than Katie. Poor girl was crying before I left."

"Wow, you girls are handling it better than the guys. Logan broke down when he came to visit, and Kendall had a panic attack. He's in the ER."

"Wait a minute! Kendall had a panic attack? Is he OK?"

"Yeah, the doctors' are prescribing medicine and keeping him overnight for observation. He will be released in the morning."

_Riing. Riing. _

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"_**Hey, Camille. It's Carlos. Kendall has been asking for you.**_"

"I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm visiting Jo right now."

"_**You're at the hospital? How is she by the way?**_"

"Yeah. I just got here. She's better. Have you came and visit her yet?"

"_**No. I was calling you to see if you can stay with Kendall, while James and Logan go and grab something to eat and I could visit Jo.**_"

"Alright. See you in a few. Bye, Carlos."

"_**Bye, Camille.**_"

I hung up.

"What did Carlos want?"

"He wants me to stay with Kendall. He wants to come visit you and James and Logan want to go and get something to eat. I'll see you later bestie!"

"See you later Camille." Jo said as I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: First Sight

**Chapter 5: First Sight**

**~Carlos P.O.V~**

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" I yell as Camille steps in.

"You don't have to yell in my ear, I'm coming."

"Goodness, are you okay? There's no need to be mean." I reply.

"Sorry Carlos. I'm just stressed." Camille sighs and looks honestly sorry. Logan goes to her.

"It's okay. We're all on edge." he tells her as he wraps in a hug. His stomach growls, "But right now I'm starving. I'm gonna go eat. You coming James?"

"Yeah." James replies.

Then they leave.

"Hey Camille!" Kendall finally speaks.

"Hey," She answers as I sneak out to find Jo's room.

It took me five minutes to find Jo's room. I took a deep breath and step in.

"Carlos! Hi!" Jo tries to sit up more, but instantly falls back on the pillows.

I cringe.

"Hey Jo," I slowly approach her.

"I know. It looks awful." She says sadly.

"No. I promise I expected worse," I smack my forehead. "That came out wrong. I mea.." I stop. Is she... laughing?

"Carlos, it's okay. That's the best thing I've heard all day. I may be sick, but I'm still me."

I grin, relieved. Maybe it will all be okay. After all, this girl is a fighter.


	6. Chapter 6: Forever After

**Chapter 6: Forever After**

**Jo's P.O.V.**

It was the next day and the guys had came back to the hospital to pick up Kendall. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in my room, waiting for the guys to come up with Kendall.

"Kendall is having a tough time with your illness, Jo." Katie said.

"If he's having trouble coping now, I'm thinking he'll be worse if anything happens to me."

"We'll be there for him, he will be depressed for a while." Mrs. Knight said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. James, Carlos, and Logan walked in with a healthier looking Kendall.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"Much better. Mom, can I be alone with the guys and Jo?"

"Sure. Come on Katie."

Katie followed her mom out of the room.

"Jo, I will do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Yes. Kendall what's going on?"

"I stand here in front of my friends begging you for your hand in marriage. Josephine Marie Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Are you serious? I mean... YES!"

I locked lips with Kendall, as the guys high-fived.

"AWESOME! Jo is going to be our sister-in-law!" Carlos said in excitement.

After the excitement died down a little bit, Mrs. Knight and Katie returned.

"What's all of the excitement about?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mrs. Knight, Kendall proposed to me!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh sweetheart, Congratulations!" She said as she gave me and Kendall hugs.

Then I turned to Katie and said, "I know we haven't known each other long, so I was wandering if you would be my maid of honor?"

Katie took a short pause, then finally answered, "YES! 100% absolutely yes!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Day

**Chapter 7: The Big Day**

**Katie's P.O.V**

It's been a week, and Kendall & Jo's hospital wedding day has arrived. The hospital was gracious enough to allow us to use the conference room for the wedding.

It was moments before and I was helping Jo into her Vera Wang wedding mini-dress, then into her wheelchair. Rochelle & Camille, picked by Jo as bridesmaids, were already dressed and helping the guys into their tuxes.

"Are you nervous, Jo?" I asked.

"Very. But I know I will spend my last moments with the guy I love."

(Ten Minutes Later)

Mrs. Knight pressed play on the CD player, and "Here Comes The Bride" begins to play. That was my cue to bring Jo to the front of the room. When we finally got to the altar, we were also greeted by the hospital pastor.

Mrs. Knight pressed stopped on the CD player.

The pastor begin to speak, "Family and Friends, I welcome you today to bring this couple together in holy matrimony. If any of you have a reason why these two shouldn't get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A few moments passed and nobody spoke. Kendall & Jo had written there own vows. Kendall was first to say his.

"I, Kendall Donald Knight, promise to love you, Josephine Marie Taylor, for the rest of the time we have together. I also promise to be by your bedside at every waking moment."

"I, Josephine Marie Taylor, will honor & cherish you, Kendall Donald Knight, for as long as I am breathing. I will always love you."

Then the pastor said, "And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As if on cue, Kendall & Jo kissed.

Kendall pushed Jo in her wheelchair, out of the conference room and into her room. I was close behind. I helped Jo into a pair of sleep pants and a Powerpuff Girls t-shirt. Kendall then left to go change out of his tux.

"It's nice to finally have a sister, Jo." I told her.

"Thank you. It's nice to know a girl out here that I can talk to. Rochelle lives five hours away, so I can't see her as much as I want."

Then there was a knock at the door, and Kendall & Logan entered.


	8. Chapter 8: Breakdown

**Chapter 8: Breakdown**

**Logan's P.O.V**

"Hey guys!" Jo said as we entered.

"Hey Jo!" I replied.

"Hey sweetie." Kendall said as he gave her a kiss.

"Kendall & Katie, may I have a few moments alone to talk to Logan?" Jo asked.

"Are you sure?" Kendall replied.

Jo nodded her head yes.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Katie said. And they left.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"If anything happens to..." She started to say. Then she looked at me, a concerned look on her face, "Logan, are you OK?"

Without knowing it, I was crying.

"It was just beautiful, the wedding of course." I replied.

"Awwwww, Logan! Thank you. But seriously, if anything happens to me, I want you to make sure Kendall learns to love again."

What she said made me cry harder.

"If something happens. Jo, nothing else is going to happen to you."

"Just promise me, please?"

"I promise."

Just then I noticed that something was wrong with Jo.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"Lo...gan...I...can't...brea..." Then Jo passed out.

"NURSE! NURSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Three men, a woman, & Kendall ran into the room.

"JO! Baby, please wake up! Please, please, please!" Kendall screamed with tears flowing down his face.

By now, I too was crying even harder.

"You, get your friend out of here!" One of the men ordered me.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY WIFE!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall, we need to let them work." I said, Kendall still refusing to leave.

I motioned for Katie's help.

"Listen to me big brother! Jo is going to survive! We just need to let them work." Katie said.

"NO!" Kendall kept screaming.

I was crying, too, but I eventually got him out of the room. Katie walked out, and then walked off. I assume she went to cry alone. I was starting to calm down a little bit, but I knew now was the time to tell Kendall what Jo had told me.

"Kendall, we need to talk."

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" he was sobbing.

I decided to give him a few minutes.

"It's time to listen," I calmly announced to Kendall when I came back.

He was still just sitting there with his head in his hands, tears coming down his cheeks softly. But, on the bright side, he wasn't screaming anymore. I was upset too, but I couldn't compare to his pain. He was watching the love of his life die. It was incredibly sad.

"There's no need, no words, no nothing can help me. Or help her. It's not fair!" Kendall was trying hard to hold in the hysteria.

"I know. I know. You don't have to feel OK. In fact, you shouldn't feel OK. You're watching your true loves health go downhill. That's not an easy thing to do. At least, you know and she knows, that you love her." I told him.

He looked up at me fiercely.

"I've always loved her and I always will. I don't care what the doctors say, I will NOT LET HER DIE!" Kendall said.

"Listen to me," I was surprised to fell a tiny tear roll down my face. "You want to control it. I understand. You want power over what happens to her. But it's just not possible."

"Logan, please shut up!"

"I'm so sorry," I replied as I sat next to Kendall.

We sat in silence for a while.

"She was just so beautiful. In her dress. She was so perfect. I always want her that way. No sickness should be in her. She doesn't deserve it." Kendall finally spoke and I looked at him in surprise.

It seemed to have forever since either of us spoke.

"I can't pretend how you feel. I don't love her like you do. But she's my friend and you're not alone in this. But Jo told me she wants you to be able to move on." Kendall started bawling at this.

"I don't want to move on. I want to love her forever and only her."

Just then the doctor appeared. Kendall jumped out of his seat like a leapfrog.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good. She may not survive the night."


	9. Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I feel like everything in my body was coming apart. I could feel my very being coming undone. 'This can't be happening. No. It's not happening. This is all imaginary.' I kept repeating in my head.

"Are you OK? Kendall answer me." Logan was saying over and over.

But I was unable to speak. Unable to move. All I knew was my Jo, my beautiful & perfect Jo, may not be here tomorrow. I was in shock. James shook me and I was able to look around. I hadn't even realized James and Carlos come up. They both hugged me individually. I didn't know what to do. I knew it was bad. Carlos and James were even crying.

"Ca-ca-can we g-go see h-her?" I stuttered out to the doctor, even though my mouth was dry.

"Of course!"

The boys and I headed to her room. On the way there, I stopped and pulled out my phone. I dialed my mom's number.

"_**Hello?**" She answered._

"Hey," I replied and continued to tell her what was going on, somehow in a voice calmer than I felt.

"_**Okay. We will be right there.**" _She said when I finished.

As Logan, Carlos, James, and I walked to the room, we braced ourselves. We didn't want to look too upset when we saw her. We opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Jo!" I went to her as fast as I could. She may not be here in the morning, but she's here now and that's all that matters.

I wanted to make the most of it. I kissed her then grabbed her hand.

All of a sudden she started crying. Mom and Katie were already here when us boys arrived so Mom went over to comfort her and Katie curled up beside her.

"The... the... the doctor told me to start saying goodbye," she choked out. Then she looked at me. "Kendall, I'm scared."

I almost broke down again. I knew I had to stay strong for my wife, though. She is my one and only true love.

I started rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"I know. Me too."

Then I had to leave her side so that Mom, Katie, and the boys could hug her. They were all sobbing and saying how nothing will be the same. They have no idea.

Finally, we had time alone. I will not allow my self to cry. I laid beside her and listened to her breathing.

Tears still in her eyes, she asked, "Kendall, you'll be OK, right?"

"No."

"I love you..."

"I love you too with all of my heart." I told her.

She cuddled next to me and fell asleep. Soon I couldn't feel her breathing anymore.

I held onto her now lifeless body for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, when I couldn't stand to be in the room.

Outside of her room, I fell to my knees and let my held back tears flow. Carlos and James were waiting outside in the hallway and I could tell they started crying as soon as I fell.

"Whh-ee-rr-ee's Mom, Katie, and Logan?" I asked still crying.

Just then, the elevator door opened, and all three walked out.

"She's gone." James told them, amidst his tears.

They started crying. Logan was miserably upset, so much that he punched the wall.

I went over to him, and we both bro-hugged. We both cried even harder.

**The End**

**A/N I thought about what songs should be on a soundtrack if this story were to become a movie. Here is the list and tell me what you think.**

**Soundtrack**

Worldwide – Big Time Rush

Moments – One Direction

The A-Team – Ed Sheeran

Lucy – Skillet

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely – Backstreet Boys

Have You Ever – S Club 7

Come Wake Me Up – Rascal Flatts

Every Day – Rascal Flatts

Here Comes Goodbye – Rascal Flatts

My Wish – Rascal Flatts

Over You – Miranda Lambert

I Won't Let Go – Rascal Flatts

Nothing Even Matters – Big Time Rush

Forever – Rascal Flatts


End file.
